Kyle XY - Bienvenido a la Universidad
by I.Ivan
Summary: Nueva temporada . Que ocurrirá con nuestros amigos cuando ya no tengan que enfrentarse a Latnok ? Kyle podrá librar una lucha con la Universidad ? Nuestros chicos se hacen mayores y ahora tendrás una nueva aventura ... Kyle , Bienvenido a la Universidad
1. Libertad

**KYLE XY - BIENVENIDO A LA UNIVERSIDAD **

**Hola y bienvenidos a una nueva temporada de vuestra serie favorita. Hoy es 21 de Diciembre y estoy escribiendo esto, lo que significa, que el mundo no se ha acabado, tanto, para nada. Pero hay algo bueno, que comienza una nueva temporada llena de misterio, amor y amistad. En esta temporada he cambiado un poco las cosas hablando de mi forma de escribir y del tiempo entre chapter. He decidido aumentar más los chapter de mi fic para que contengan mas tramas pero eso hace que él tiempo en que publique un chapter aumente ya que, antes, escribía un chapter por semana pero con esta nueva forma me es mucho más complicado porque son el tamaño de lo que son 3 chapter de mi serie, así que no se cuento tiempo tardare en publicar pero estas navidades me pondré a ello. Por eso, este chapter será un poco ´´ un capitulo piloto´´ para saber si queréis este modelo o el anterior, a mi me gustan los dos por eso lo que los fans quieran, pero también hay otro pequeño problema. En navidades, siempre las paso con mi familia y como tengo abuelos irlandeses, iré a pasar las navidades en Dublín así que no podre publicar más que este chapter en todas las navidades pero contestare a los reviews sin problema además de que seguiré escribiendo para cuando lleguen las clases de nuevo poder publicar con mucha asiduidad. Muchas Gracias a todos por seguir mi nueva temporada y por seguir esta serie que, desde que empecé, solo me ha dado alegrías. Un abrazo a todos, Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año 2013**

**Ya sabéis, si queréis preguntar algo o saber algo tenéis mi Twitter**

**P.D: No os iba a dejar todas las navidades sin curiosidad así que debajo de todo hay un pequeño Spoiler, no contiene tramas solo unas cosas para que vayáis pensando **

* * *

**OPENING : watch?v=KtGkH9cTEsw**

**Kyle XY 6x01**

**Kyle POV **

Libertad, esta palabra viene del latín libertas y además representa la facultad natural que tiene el hombre de obrar de una manera o de otra, esa palabra hasta ahora no representaba nada para mi, era imposible que yo pudiese definirme en esa palabra pero desde hace tiempo esa palabra por fin a cobrado el significado que todos los hombres deberían de poder poseer. Desde que destruí Latnok yo me libere, ahora, no habia nada ni nadie que pudiese dirigir mi vida, ahora yo podría decidir qué hacer con mi vida sin pensar en que habia alguien detrás de mí mirando con lupa lo que hacía.

- Kyle es hora de levantarse -

Mi vida habia cambiado desde que destruí Latnok, de eso había pasado ya dos semanas, desde el momento en el que por fin me libere de ellos para siempre. Ahora, ya no estaba en casa de los Trager sino que vivía con Declan en un apartamento cerca de la facultad, el apartamento era espacioso y eso es gracias a que el padre de Declan, después de pedir disculpas por su implicación en Latnok, habia decidido comprar este apartamento para nosotros dos. Era extraño ya que yo no me fiaba para nada de él pero, no quería romperle la ilusión a Declan de poder tener a su padre de vuelta por eso, habia decido callar mis pensamientos y dar las gracias.

- Kyle, hemos quedado dentro de media hora con las chicas, será mejor que te vistas ya que no creo que quieras que te vean así -

Después de destruir Latnok, Cassidy y Grace fueron culpados por tenencia ilegitima de explosivos, y, aunque negaran que no eran para nada suyos, Adam y Foss habían hecho que los inculparan de todo lo posible. Aun estaban en juicio pero Foss nos habia dicho que estarían encarcelados durante varios años, eso me alegraba pero ,aun así, me preocupaba que pasaría cuando volvieran a salir, volverían a crear más especímenes? Foss me habia dicho que no me preocupara ya que de eso se encargaba él, no sabía que significaba pero sabía que no habia de que preocuparse. Por otra parte , Declan habia decido comenzar un entrenamiento especial para poder entrar en las fuerzas especiales del gobierno una vez acabase su carrera , Declan habia elegido administración de empresas , sabía que lo habia elegido por su padre , también habia entrado en el equipo de Washington de baloncesto gracias a que Foss habia hablando unos días atrás con el entrenador para que abriese de forma especial la captación de jugadores , el día de la prueba Declan estaba nervioso ya que hacía tiempo que no habia entrenado pero sabía que lo aria bien ya que , antes de su lesión , habia equipos de universidades mejores interesados por él .

- Kyle como no salgas ya del baño te sacare con el extintor de la cocina -

Yo sonreí para mis adentros, habia que reconocerlo, Declan era más responsable y más serio, no sabía si luchar contra Latnok lo habría cambiado o sus entrenamientos con Foss pero Declan habia madurado, al menos, un poco. Lori también habia decido entrar en la Universidad de Washington, quería hacer algo relacionado con la psicología ya que le encantaba escuchar a la gente y habia decidido aparcar su carrera musical para sus hobbies, sabía que habia hecho bien ya que, aunque era una gran compositora, la carrera musical era demasiado dura y lo mejor era hacer algo que se le diese bien y además que le gustase. Jessi también habia decido entrar en la Universidad y me encantaba que por fin hubiera encontrado algo que la animase a seguir con su vida, sabía que ella podría entrar en cualquier cosa que se propusiese pero me encanto la idea de que entrase en arquitectura, era algo que yo también mire antes de elegir la medicina ya que me gustaba ayudar a la gente y que mejor manera que ayudándola con sus problemas

- Kyle, vístete rápido que vamos a llegar tarde -

- Declan, o te callas o te tiro la zapatilla -

Pero faltaba Amanda, no sabía que aria ni donde lo aria, sabía que su ilusión era ser pianista pero sabía que su madre no podría pagarlo y, aunque yo le intente ayudar, ella se habia negado diciendo que aria otra cosa que también le gustaba, sabía que ella sería feliz pero no sabía que aria y lo más importante donde. Yo deseaba que se quedase en Seattle conmigo y con los chicos pero no sabía si habia recibido alguna beca por parte de la Universidad. Cada día que pasaba siempre le enviaba un mensaje o la llamaba para intentar descubrir algo pero siempre cambiaba de tema rápidamente, no sabía que significaba pero tenía miedo a que se marchase de Seattle.

- Estas listo Kyle? - Declan por fin habia parado de dar órdenes y se habia cambiado, llevaba una camiseta azul y encima de ella una camisa a cuadros mientras llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros

- Si, será mejor irnos ya al Rack - Yo estaba nervioso porque quería ver a Amanda y hoy le preguntaría que aria con su vida donde estaría y esperaba que hoy si me respondiese y no evitase el tema

- No sé qué te pasa estos días Kyle pero te noto extraño, más irritante - Le lance una mirada a Declan, odiaba que me siguiese preguntando sobre mi humor, sabía que no habia sido un buen compañero de piso desde que estamos en él pero no era para preguntarme por mi estado de anima en cada momento

- No es nada Declan. No íbamos a llegar tarde pues coge las llaves y marchémonos - Sabia que Declan solo se preocupaba por mi pero, por una vez, quería que no se preocupase tanto

- Es verdad - Declan cogió las llaves y salimos del apartamento, yo cerré la puerta y seguimos hasta el ascensor - Pero hablaremos de lo que te pasa, se que ha cambiado mucho tu vida desde que Latnok fuese destruida pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a tu nueva vida Kyle - Declan pensaba que mi problema era Latnok pero se equivocaba, mi problema era saber donde estudiaría una de las chicas a las que quiera -

- Declan, no puedes estar más confundido - Yo mire al frente y pulse el botón del ascensor, no quería mirar a Declan ya que no quería derrumbarme y decirle que era lo que en realidad me preocupa, sabía que él no lo entendería

- Pues explícamelo , llevas así de irritado desde que llegamos aquí , a veces pienso en que puede ser y no lo entiendo , yo pensaba que estarías feliz de dejar atrás a Latnok y todo ese mundo que te mantenía preso - Yo mire al suelo y no le conteste , sabía que no entendería mi preocupación

- Declan hoy todo se solucionara no te preocupes - Levante mi mirada y le sonreí, quería que estuviera tranquilo y se tranquilizase un poco, teníamos tres días para disfrutar de nuestro tiempo antes de que las clases empezasen

- Te tomo la palabra Trager, pero como no cambie todo esto no te dejare entrar en casa - Yo le sonreí y me fije en la puerta del ascensor se abría pero lo que me encontré allí no me lo esperaba

- Angy... -

- Kyle... - Seguía tan hermosa como siempre

**Jessi POV**

Nerviosa, así me sentía en este momento, en realidad, me sentía así desde que Kyle habia destruido Latnok. Porque estaba nerviosa? No lo sabía , al principio pensaba porque por fin seria libre de poder hacer cualquier cosa y que mi vida nunca más estuviera en peligro pero me di de cuenta de que no era eso , era una sensación extraña y no sabía porque la sentía , seria nerviosismo por empezar la Universidad . No , era demasiado simple como para que eso me estuviera pasando a mi pero luego solo queda una respuesta , la más clara que he tenido , Kyle . Estaba nerviosa por como estaría con Kyle ahora que tanto él como yo íbamos a pasar poco tiempo juntos , sabía que siempre podría contar con él y que cada vez que le quisiera contar uno de mis problemas él estaría ahí pero seguía nerviosa

- Jessi , estas lista ? Tenemos que llegar al Rack antes de que Kyle y Declan lleguen o quieres que descubra su fiesta de cumpleaños - Desde que todo acabo habia pasado más tiempo junto a Lori , Hilary y Amanda y , aunque no me gustase admitirlo , me habían hecho sentir parte de algo más que de una familia

- Tranquila , estoy segura de que aun tardaran , ayer Kyle estuvo hablando hasta tarde conmigo así que aun estará dormido - Yo sonreí para mí misma y me mire en el espejo , quería verme lo mejor posible para Kyle , quería volver a ver como sus ojos se escurecen al verme .

**Amanda POV**

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi , no lo conocía pero sabía que él era especial , único , él me enseño a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva , él y solo él era el causante de tantas noches de insomnio pensando en cómo estará , en si pensara en mi o si soñaría conmigo , sabía que tenía que hablar con él , decirle que no podía estar a su lado

- Amanda , estas bien ? - No lo estaba , y porque ? Fácil , la Universidad de Washington se negaba a darme una beca y por eso no podría estudiar junto al hombre a quien amaba

- Si señora Trager , solo , que creo que me ha sentado mal el desayuno pero se me pasara - Yo solo le sonreí y la mire , sabía que era demasiado perspicaz y estaba segura de que se habia dado dé cuenta de que algo estaba pasando

- Amanda , sé que tu y yo no hemos hablado mucho nunca pero quiero que sepas que me puedes contar lo que quieras y ... si es algo relacionado con Kyle ... -

- No me ocurre nada señora Trager de verdad , es solo que me sentó mal el desayuno pero se me pasara dentro de nada - Yo le volví a sonreír y vi como me respondía a mi sonrisa aunque sabía que ella no se habia creído ninguna palabra

- Muy bien ... pero si alguna vez quieres hablar conmigo de lo que sea , puedes hacerlo - Eso me sorprendió , sabía que la señora Trager era una mujer amable pero tanto como para cuidar así de mi

- Muchas gracias señora Trager - Yo le volví a sonreír y ella siguió lavando los platos

- Amanda , ya es hora de irnos , tienes todo ? - Lori habia parecido como un relámpago por la cocina , estaba nerviosa y no sabía porque , era el cumpleaños de ella y el de Kyle y por eso , Lori , habia decidido hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Kyle en el Rack

- Si , solo espero no llegar tarde , no quisiera que Kyle y Declan llegasen y descubriesen todo - Lori se puso seria y me miro como queriendo atravesarme

- Vamos , vamos ahí que apurarse - Ella me estaba empujando fuera de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo . No se pero creo que le tarde o temprano se le parara el corazón

**Kyle POV**

- Angy ... -

- Kyle ... - Seguía tan hermosa como siempre

- Que haces aquí ? - No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar , ella se habia tirado a mis brazos abrazándome como si hubiera años que no nos hubiéramos visto aunque yo también la habia echado mucho de menos

- Yo vivo aquí , bueno no aquí sino en el piso de allá al fondo - Tenía una sonrisa y una mirada que cualquier hombre desearía ver , era hermosa en todos los sentidos

- No puede ser verdad . Yo también vivo en esta planta , me acabo de mudar hace nada - Un momento , como es posible que yo no me diese de cuenta de que alguien se habia mudado

- Es fantástico , quiero decir , que me alegro mucho de volver a verte - Parecía estúpido , no podía mantener la concentración y menos si ella me agarraba del brazo como queriendo que no me apartase de ella

- Lo sé - Ella seguía sonriéndome y eso hacía que mi corazón bombease más rápidamente , estaba demasiado nervioso

- Ejem ... no sé si te acuerdas de mí - Declan , me habia olvidado completamente de él

- Si que me acuerdo eras ... Declan verdad ? - Ella se habia separado de mi . Porque lo hacía ? Un momento , porque quería que me siguiese agarrando

- Si él mismo , y siento romper este reencuentro pero Kyle , será mejor que nos vayamos ya o no llegaremos al Rack - Declan tenía razón podría hablar con Angy cuando quisiera pero ahora teníamos que ir al Rack

- Es verdad , lo siento Angy pero debemos irnos - La mire otra vez y vi como sus ojos estaban más apagados , le entristecía saber que me iba ?

- Ohhh que pena , me encantaría seguir hablando contigo - Ella bajo la mirada y note como mi corazón se encogía , que me pasaba con esta chica , nunca sentí ninguna de estas sensaciones

- Pero ahora podremos hablar cuando queramos , estamos puerta con puerta - Yo le sonreí y Angy levanto un poco la mirada aunque la notaba triste

- Si , aun momento , tienes ahí tu móvil - Yo no sabía para que lo quería pero lo saque y rápidamente ella me lo saco de las manos

- Te voy a dejar mi número de móvil , así no tendrás excusa para no llamarme , puedes llamarme cuando quieras - Ella tecleo su número y lo guardo , después me devolvió el móvil y en ese momento sentí su mano , era demasiado sueva para ser verdad

- Kyle vámonos - Declan ya estaba dentro del ascensor así que me apresure a entrar para no perder más tiempo , no quería que Declan se enfadase conmigo

- Adiós Angy - Me despedí de ella y la puerta del ascensor se cerró

- Kyle que demonios te pasa ? - Un momento , esto a que venia

- Que me quieres decir Declan ? No me pasa nada - Me gire para mirar a Declan pero él no me miraba solo miraba a la puerta

- Después de un verano intentando saber a quién amabas aparece otra vez esta chica y tú te pierdes en tu mundo con ella . Tío , quieres que te recuerde que tienes dos grandiosas chicas detrás de ti ? Aun no sé como tienes la suerte de que ninguna de ellas se haya ido con otro - Eso ya lo sabía , sabía que tenía mucha suerte porque tanto Amanda como Jessi habían respectado mi decisión de no elegir por ninguna de las dos , sabía que era complicado , tanto para mí como para ellas , pero no quería equivocarme quería elegir correctamente

- Lo sé Declan - Eso ultimo lo dije en un susurro , Declan me habia abierto los ojos y me habia dado dé cuenta de que habia sido un egoísta

- Kyle , no quiero que te sientas mal , es solo que no veo correcto que ahora te fijes en otra chica - Declan tenía razón

- Lo sé Declan , lo sé -

**Jessi POV**

Porque tardaran tanto ? Kyle y Declan ya deberían de haber llegado hace cinco minutos y dieciséis segundos , en el Rack nos encontrábamos todos los invitados , los Trager , Amanda , Mark Jessi , Hilary , Foss y Adam , todos estábamos en una espera tensa a que llegasen . Yo me encontraba más nerviosa que en la mañana ya que , ahora que Kyle se habia independizado , nosotros no habíamos tenido demasiadas conversaciones a solas ya que él estuvo demasiado ocupado con la mudanza y todo , aun me acuerdo del primer día que vi el piso , me habia parecido demasiado rápido la decisión de que Kyle se independizara pero sabía que Kyle quería encontrar su lugar en el mundo y sabia que si estaba al lado de los Trager no lo podría buscar así que no me opuse a que él se fuese , el piso era pequeño pero acogedor y lo que más me habia extrañado y a la vez ilusionado era ver que Kyle por fin dormiría en una cama .

- Chicos , atención , Declan me ha llamado y estarán aquí en nada así que será mejor que todos os escondáis - Lori decía eso a viva voz y parecía la mas ilusionada de todos

**Amanda POV**

Las luces estaban apagadas , todos estábamos escondidos en nuestros sitios para que cuando Kyle entrase por la puerta no viese a nadie . Yo estaba sentada detrás de la barra esperando a que Kyle entrase por la puerta , quería ser la primera que viese . Porque ? No sé , solo sentía la necesidad de pasar un poco de tiempo junto a él , no sabía cuánto tiempo faltaría para que me marchase ya que , al no tener la oportunidad de poder estudiar aquí , tendría que coger , otra vez , la beca de New York de música para , al menos , tener alguna base para mi futuro , habia esperado demasiado tiempo para que me mandasen un sí o un no pero no tenía muchas esperanzas . Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no note como alguien se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado , Josh

- Que haces aquí , Kyle vendrá en cualquier momento - Josh me miraba y notaba como su mirada me traspasaba , que pasaba ?

- No lo hagas Amanda - A que se refería ? Un momento ... podría ser que hubiese notado mis preocupaciones

- De que hablas Josh ? - Josh me seguía mirando como si estuviese delante de un problema difícil

- Sé qué piensas en irte otra vez Amanda , no lo hagas - Yo no podía aguantar más su mirada y la baje no podía mirarlo - Kyle es un hermano para mí y sé que lo pasara mal si tu marchas , él ya ha sufrido mucho en esta vida no crees ? - Josh me seguía mirando , sabía que él tenía razón , ahora que todo estaba bien en la vida de Kyle yo me iba

- Josh ... me encantaría quedarme , pero mi madre no puede pagarme aquí la universidad y ya he pedido la beca pero ... no me han contestado y queda menos de una semana para empezar las clases por eso tengo que irme - Josh habia dejado de mirarme y solo miraba al frente , en que estaría pensando ? Me gire para verlo y vi como tenía la mirada cabizbaja y notaba como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar

- Amanda , esto nunca se lo conté a nadie pero ... - Josh seguía sin mirarme y solo miraba al frente , notaba sus ojos acuosos y sabia que me iba a contar algo muy importante para él , notaba como sus manos estaban temblando y como su mandíbula se movía sola - Cuando Andy se fue a mi me dolió mucho , no porque se fuese sin despedirse de mí , tampoco me dolió por saber que tardaría mucho tiempo en verla sino por ver como ella me habia abandonado antes de irse , yo cada noche pensaba que podía hacer para que Andy pudiese quedarse aquí , sabía que era imposible , que iba a hacer un chico de dieciséis años , nada , pero siempre lo intentaba y a veces eran locuras lo reconozco pero eran locuras porque la quería , quería que se quedase conmigo y que no se fuese pero ella no lo intento ni una vez , sabía que Andy no lo aria porque me quería y no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas , ella habia luchado contra el cáncer y habia ganado , ella solita pero sabía que no estaba preparada para luchar conmigo , no la culpo de verdad , la amo como nunca amare a una chica pero ... siempre me dolerá que ella nunca luchase por mi ni por nuestra relación - Josh ... no sabía nada de lo que me habia contado . Yo y Josh , aunque pasásemos muchas tardes juntos trabajando en el Rack , nunca me habia interesado por su sentimientos más profundos , sabía que él era un chico extrovertido y alegre que siempre estaba preparado para hacer alguna broma pero nunca me habia parado a pensar que detrás de ese chico habia todo un hombre con un gran corazón - Por eso te digo que no te vayas , Kyle es un chico inteligente y te dejara ir pero no lo hagas , lucha , por favor - Josh habia girado su cara y me miraba , sus ojos estaban rojos y notaba como si de un momento a otro se pudiese echar a llorar

- Josh ... yo ... - Aunque luchase no podría hacer nada , yo no tenía dinero suficiente para poder pagarme la Universidad sola y mi madre poco me podría ayudar sin una beca , era imposible luchar

- Amanda , sé que tu problema es por el dinero - Cuando me dijo eso me sonroje , me daba demasiada vergüenza hablar de los problemas económicos de mi familia - Yo podría ayudarte un poco - Cuando me dijo eso yo levante mi mirada , como que me ayudaría , era imposible que tuviese ... - Tengo ahorrado unos mil dólares , los estaba ahorrado para poder irme a pasar algunas vacaciones a Cleveland pero ... prefiero dártelo a ti - Yo solo le sonreí como aria Lori , sabía que él quería ayudarme pero mil dólares solo me llegarían para la matricula del primer año

- Gracias Josh pero ... ese dinero solo serviría para poder pagar la matrícula de mi primer año , es mejor que lo gastes en irte a Cleveland a pasar algunas vacaciones con Andy - Josh volvió a mirar al suelo y me iba a contestar pero de repente hoy como la puerta del Rack se abría

**Kyle POV**

Declan habia estado demasiado callado desde que habíamos salido . Yo sabía perfectamente que Angy no le caía demasiado bien a Declan pero no entendía por qué , Angy era una chica agradable, graciosa , extrovertida etc. pero ... solo la conocía de una noche de unos cuarenta y tres minutos y veinte segundos en los que Declan y Josh tardaron en venir . Declan parecía nervioso y aun mas desde que habia llamado a Lori para decirle que estábamos llegando , yo habia decidido darle mi regalo de cumpleaños a Lori antes de la comida familiar que tendríamos así que nada mas , Declan aparcara en coche , salí y cogí la bolsa con el regalo , no sabía muy bien que regalarle pero después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo decidí comprarle una sudadera , pero habia algo extraño , en la calle donde estaba el Rack habia poca gente paseando por ella y eso me extraño mucho y más cuando llegue al Rack y vi las presionas bajadas

- Declan , estás seguro de que Lori te dijo que estaban en el Rack , aquí parece que no hay nadie - Estaba en frente de la puerta y veía como las ventanas estaban cubiertas por las presionas y no dejaban ver nada

- Si , el llame hace nada y me dijeron que el Rack estaba lleno abre la puerta -

Declan estaba nervioso y se notaba básicamente en cómo no se estaba quieto pero le hice caso y abrí la puerta , dentro estaba todo en penumbras y eso me intimido bastante pero , de repente , se encendieron las luces

- Sorpresa ! - De repente aparecieron todos y me sorprendieron , yo estaba con la boca abierta y no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer , Declan se habia acercado por detrás mía y me agarro el cuello con su brazo para desordenarme el pelo

- Felicidades Trager - Cuando me separe de él me empecé a reír y me acerque a los chicos , no me esperaba para nada todo esto

- Felicidades Kyle - Foss se habia acercado a mí y me habia abrazado , sabía que él era de pocas demostraciones de cariño pero me alegraba que se liberase un poco

- Gracias a todos de verdad - Todos me miraban y yo no sabía qué hacer , solo podía sonreír

- Sera mejor que le des las gracias a la loca de tu hermana , fue ella la que ideo todo esto - Declan que estaba al lado mío recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Lori y yo solo me reí

Después de que cada uno me felicitase , Lori puso música y luego empezamos todos a recordar y a charlar animadamente , yo le entregue mi regalo a Lori y Steven empezó a hacer fotos de cada cosa que pasaba , me encantaba ver que todos estábamos reunidos y que estábamos bien , sabía que esto , antes de las vacaciones , no se podría haber hecho y me alegraba ver que ahora , todos , estábamos libres , después de pasar unas horas charlando animadamente y riéndonos , algunos empezaban a marcharse , como Hilary o Mark , ya que tenía que ir a cenar con sus familias

- Kyle , podemos hablar en privado ? - Yo estaba hablando tranquilamente con Jessi y Josh cuando Adam se acerco a mí , lo veía alegre , como pocas veces lo habia visto pero también notaba que algo le pasaba , por eso no pude negarme

- Sí , claro - Yo me disculpe con Jessi y Josh y , Adam y yo , salimos fuera del Rack , ya habia un hermoso atardecer aunque sabía que no pasaban de las ocho

- Bueno , tú dirás Adam - Adam no era de las personas que demostraban sus sentimientos pero en ese momento sabia que algo estaba pasando estaba demasiado nervioso y casi me evitaba mirarme

- Kyle , nunca te he pedido nada y ahora que estas libre de Latnok y de cualquier persona que te quiera hacer daño , tengo que pedirte una cosa - Cuando Adam me hablaba así me empezaba a dar miedo , no sabía porque pero no me gustaba nada que hablase de esta manera - Quiero que dejes a Jessi y a Amanda

**Jessi POV**

Que pasaba aquí , no podía decir ni dos palabras con Kyle a solas , parecía que todos me controlasen y que cuando viesen que hablaba a solas con él , aparecía uno o otro para meterse en la conversación , todo el día deseando poder hablar con él y no habia podía ni siquiera unir dos frases , que irritante era esto . Así que decidí coger otro refresco para relajarme

- Yo si fuera tú no sería tan evidente - No sabía que quería decirme con esa frase de Jackie - Con Kyle digo . Cada vez que lo miras pareces como una loba que va a saltar encima del pobre Kyle - Eso era lo que aparentaba ? Una loba ? -Sé qué bueno ... tu no tuviste una adolescencia normal pero deberías de saber algunas cosas para no parecer desesperada , a los chicos les gustan las chicas difíciles si te pones en un plato con una bandeja de plata , estate segura de que no te hará caso - No sabía que era más irreal si yo en una bandeja de plata o Jackie dándome consejos ? -

- Pero tú y Declan ? Tú te lanzaste a por él y estáis ... bien , no sé porque yo no puedo lanzarme a por Kyle - Jackie me miraba y empezó a sonreír de manera socarrona para luego fijarse en Declan que estaba hablando con Josh

- Yo por Declan tuve que luchar , si me lance a por él pero digamos que no fue de la manera más natural - Eso me confundió mucho y volví a mirar a Jackie - Si , Mark me hablo de Lori y de su ex y me pregunto si le podía ayudar , yo le dije que si ya que él muchas veces me había ayudado sacándome a los babosos en algunos bares , pero cuando lo fui conociendo y conociendo me empecé a enamorar de él y decidí preguntar por él , yo sabía perfectamente que Declan amaba a Lori y cada día intentaba hacérselo olvidar poco a poco , yo lucho por él cada día y , aun se que él sigue amando a Lori - Yo me quede sin palabras antes la confesión de Jackie , no sabía nada de esto y estaba segura de que Declan tampoco - Pero esto es un secreto vale - Jackie me guiño un ojo y sonrió , sabía que lo amaba pero que digamos , que no era la forma más natural de empezar una relación . Jackie hizo el amago de irse pero le agarre del brazo

- Jackie ... - Estaba nerviosa y los colores se me subían a la cara , sabía que esto me podría ocasionar problemas o burlas

- Si ? - Jackie me sonrió y me sentí más segura , sabía que ella no se reiría ya que ella estaba pasando por lo mismo

- Me puedes ayudar a conquistar a Kyle - Yo la mire a los ojos y ella parecía sorprendida pero no fue mucho tiempo

- Claro que sí , que te parece si empezamos mañana ? - Yo asentí y ella me sonrió para luego mirarme de arriba a abajo . Que pasaba ? - Empezaremos por tu vestuario , debes de convertirte en una chica ... sexy - Después ella se fue y se colgó del brazo de Declan . Espera un momento . Me acaba de llamar fea ?

**Amanda POV**

Me lo estaba pasando muy bien en la fiesta pero faltaba poco para la hora en la que me tendría que ir ya que mi madre me esperaba para cenar y no quería hacerla esperar , pero tampoco quería irme , sabía que tenía que hablar con Kyle sobre la Universidad pero no habia tenido ni un momento para hablar con él ya que siempre que me decidía a hablar mis piernas no me reaccionaban y no podía hablar con él , sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero ...

- Estas bien ? - Cuando hoy la voz de Foss me gire y le sonreí para luego asentir con la cabeza , no era que me llevase mal con él , es solo que me intimidaba después de ver los entrenamientos que tanto Declan y Kyle habían tenido que hacer durante el verano

- Si , fue una idea fantástica la fiesta sorpresa para Kyle - Yo gire la cabeza y vi como Jackie hablaba con Jessi de que hablarían ?

- No lo digo precisamente por la fiesta , digo por lo de tener que marcharte de la ciudad ? - Un momento , como sabe esto , era imposible que él también se diese cuenta , era tan previsible -

- Como lo sabe ? - Foss me miro y sonrió

- Fácil , recuerdo cuando trabajaba en la empresa de seguridad , quería saber qué clase de vecinos tendría Kyle por eso busque datos de todo tipo sobre tu familia y me aparecía unas cuentas bancarias , después solo tuve que pensar que Kyle no me dijo nada acerca de que te habían aceptado en alguna carrera así que solo uní cabos - A veces que la gente supiera mas de mi vida que yo me asustaba pero sabía que Foss solo quería saber cómo viviría Kyle

- Bueno , tiene razón , he enviado una solicitud para una beca pero parece que no me la han aceptado por eso habia pensado en volver a coger la beca que tenia de New York y irme - Foss habia dejado de mirarme y miraba como Adam y Kyle hablaban fuera del Rack , no sabía que decir ni que pensar

- Dejarías aquí a Kyle ? - Odiaba que todos me dijesen lo mismo , sabía que Kyle estaría aquí y que lo tendría que dejar pero ... era mi vida la que estaba en juego , aquí no podría hacer nada en cambio en New York podría acabar haciendo algo

- Si , es lo mejor , ahora él es libre - Foss seguía sin mirarme y notaba su semblante serio en su cara

- Y quieres estudiar música ? - Esa pregunta me habia sorprendido , quería estudiarla y convertirme en pianista ? No

- En realidad no . La música es parte de mi vida y la adoro pero de eso a convertirla en mi trabajo a tiempo completo , no , la música es mi hobbies y no quisiera para nada convertirla en mi trabajo - Era lo que sentía y nunca lo habia dicho , ni siquiera a mi madre que pensaba que quería dedicarme a la música desde que era un niña

- Y si te pudieses quedar aquí . Que arias ? - No sabía a que venían estas preguntas por parte de Foss pero sabía que solo quería se preocupaba por Kyle y , como sabia , que yo era parte de su vida me preguntaba

- No sé , en realidad siempre pensé en que la música seria mi trabajo pero cuando conocía a Kyle cambie totalmente mi pensamiento , que aria si me quedase aquí ? No sé , pero estoy segura que algo relacionado con los niños , yo siempre desee tener un hermano pequeño a quien cuidar y a quien pudiese enseñarle mi amor por la música - Nunca habia pensado en mi futuro porque siempre pensé que estaría ligado a la música pero saber que podría ayudar a más personas a saber lo que es la música me hacía sentir llena

- Que te parece si hacemos un trato ? - Eso me sorprendió y me gire para verlo , él me miraba con una sonrisa que me hacía ver que quería a Kyle pero ... a que venía ? - Tú te quedas aquí el fin de semana a cambio yo te daré la beca - Un momento . Qué ? - Tengo varios amigos dentro de la Universidad y estoy seguro de que desean ayudarme en una buena causa , además creo que no les hará daño mejorar un poco su nivel de estudios - Estaba sorprendida pero hablaba en serio ? Me ayudaría a conseguir la beca y poderme quedarme aquí - Que pasa no te gusta la idea ? - Foss me sonreía y yo no podía hablar , sabía que lo que me decía era verdad ya que sabía de los contactos que manejaban Foss y Adam era de un nivel superior

- Si claro que sí . Me encanta - Quería demostrar mis sentimientos y lo abrace quería darle las gracias

- Pero a cambio me tienes que hacer un favor - Sabia que Foss no le gustaban demasiado las demostraciones de sentimientos pero en un momento tan feliz que me hablase de manera tan seria me choco

- Claro dime - Él se separo de mí y estaba serio , no sabía que le pasaba pero era algo importante

- Amanda , no te alejes de Kyle , nunca , aunque él te diga que no podéis estar juntos tu lucha por él - Esas palabras me sorprendieron y mas con ese semblante tan serio - Prométemelo -

- Claro que si Foss , luchare por él - Luego él me sonrió y se separo de mí para despedirse de los Señores Trager . No me habia dado cuenta pero era la hora de marcharme y no habia podido hablar con Kyle , aunque , ahora , ya no lo necesitaba

**Kyle POV**

Comprendía porque Adam me habia pedido que me olvidase completamente de Amanda y Jessi , sabía que él solo quería verme feliz y no quería que cometiese los mimos errores que él pero yo quería cometer errores que equivocarme , quería caerme y luego levantarme y por eso habia decidido no hacer lo que Adam me habia pedido , pero si habia decidido actuar sobre Amanda y Jessi

- Hasta mañana Kyle - Nada más entrar en el Rack Foss se habia acercado a mí para despedirse de mí , aun no era demasiado tarde pero sería mejor empezar a marcharnos

- Ya te vas ? Quieres que te acompañe ? - Yo quería pasar más tiempo con él ya que , con toda la fiesta , no habia podido hablar demasiado con él

- No te preocupes Kyle , tienes cosas más importantes que hacer - No sabía a qué se refería pero luego vi como giraba su cabeza y miraba a Amanda , acaso él sabía de la conversación Adam y mía - Kyle , cuida a la gente a la quieres y nunca la separes de ti - Eso me confirmaba que él lo sabía y que , tanto él como yo , no estábamos de acuerdo con Adam

- Lo sé Foss , siempre os cuidare - Él me sonrió y se alejo para seguir despidiéndose de la gente

Yo nada más se marchase Foss , me fui a tomar un refresco ya que tenía muchas cosas que pensar , no sabía porque Adam me estaba pidiendo alejarme de Amanda y Jessi , seria que aun abría otro peligro más ?

- Kyle ... - Si fuese algo así ... - Kyle , me estas escuchando ? - No me habia dado dé cuenta de que Amanda me estaba hablando , estaba tan sumergido en mi mundo

- Si , si , es solo que tengo algunas cosas que pensar nada mas , pero tengo tiempo para ti - Yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa para luego bajar la mirada , un momento , que pasaba ?

- Me alegro pero ... tengo que irme , mi madre me matara si llego tarde a casa y además ... - Amanda estaba nerviosa , sentía como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal . Se iba a marchar así sin más , no habia podido hablar tranquilamente con ella en toda la fiesta

- Pues si quieres te acompaño - Amanda levanto rápidamente la cabeza y vi en sus ojos ilusión , estaba ilusionada porque me ofreciese a acompañarla ? Eso era raro - Además , no me gustaría que te ocurriese algo malo , esta anocheciendo y , aunque sé que te sabes defender , preferiría acompañarte para asegurarme de que nada te ocurriera -

- Gracias por tu ofrecimiento Kyle pero ... es tu fiesta , así que quédate aquí y disfruta - Amanda se iba a ir pero la agarre del brazo , no sabía porque pero habia algo en mí que me decía que no la podía dejar sola que necesitaba estar a su lado

- Me importas mas tu que esta fiesta - No sabía porque habia dicho eso pero era lo que sentía en este momento , necesitaba protegerla y asegurarme de que estaría bien

- Kyle ... - Ella me miraba intensamente a los ojos , algo que hacía que un calor subiese por todo mi cuerpo

- Por favor - Amanda parecía luchar internamente sobre que decirme

- De acuerdo , pero tengo que irme ahora , mi madre me matara si llego dos minutos tarde - Era verdad , bueno no literalmente sino en el sentido figurado , la madre de Amanda era demasiado protectora con su hija y , era normal , ella era su única hija

- Muy bien , déjame unos minutos para despedirme de los demás y nos vamos -

Después me fui despidiendo de cada uno , los Trager se habia ofrecido a llevarla pero les habia dicho que prefería llevarla yo mismo a casa , aunque , esto último , no le habia gustado demasiado a Jessi . Al salir del Rack note como la temperatura habia bajado considerablemente desde la tarde , al normal a principios de septiembre , así que decidimos empezar a caminar hasta su casa

- Bueno , y que tal de compañero de piso con Declan ? - Amanda habia empezado a hablar después de un silencio incomodo

- Se podría decir que bien , aunque es raro no vivir más con los Trager , toda mi vida he vivido con ellos y ahora se me hace raro despertarme en una cama y no en mi bañera , aunque tengo que decir , que la cama es más cómoda que mi bañera - Amanda se empezó a reír y yo solo sonreí , me encantaba verla reírse , era como si se me llenase

- También hay que reconocer que tu bañera era cómoda - Yo solo sonreí y note como Amanda se acercaba mas a mí . Tendría frío ? . Yo no lo sabía así que cuando estuvo cerca mía puse mi brazo encima de su hombro y la acerque a mi - Gracias - Amanda parecía avergonzada y me encantaba cuando ella reaccionaba así , aunque , era algo , que nunca le diría

**Jessi POV**

No entendía porque me sentía así cada vez que los veía juntos , no entendía el amor , quería que Kyle fuese feliz con quien él eligiese pero a la vez quería que estuviera conmigo , porque los sentimientos de las personas son tan complicados

- Jessi , te sientes mal ? Te noto como ausente - Como no estarlo , cuando , el hombre que tu quieres esta paseando en la noche con una chica que siente algo más que amistad por él , como debería de estar ?

- No es nada Nicole , solo que estoy cansada nada mas - Nicole parecía que me inspeccionaba con la miraba y sabía perfectamente que se habia dado dé cuenta de cuál era mi problema

- Tranquila , dentro de poco nos marcharemos a casa , solo tenemos que recoger un poco esto - Yo solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza , quería llegar cuando antes a casa para poder descansar un poco , necesitaba descansar de mis pensamientos sobre Kyle , además , mañana pasaría un día largo con Jackie , ya que no sabía que esperar de ella .

**Amanda POV**

No sabía que estaba pasando , Kyle habia estado demasiado tenso desde que salimos del Rack y , aunque estaba abrazada por él , sentía como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa , sabía que aun tenía varias cosas en la cabeza pero , pensaba , que después de acabar con Latnok , Kyle , estaría más receptivo

- Amanda - Kyle , de repente , habia parado de caminar y nos habíamos parado en una calle donde habia escasamente luz

- Dime Kyle - Me gire para verlo y vi como estaba nervioso , sabía que no podía leer la mente como él pero podía percibir como sus manos estaban demasiado temblorosas

- Hoy he hablado con Adam ... - Eso me habia confundido , a que venía esto - ... y estuvimos hablando sobre ti , bueno sobre ti y sobre Jessi ... - Cuando me dijo esto me empecé a tensar , no me esperaba nada bueno de esto - ... sobre , dejar de vernos . Adam me dijo que ahora que empezaba la Universidad debía de centrarme en mis estudios y en los entrenamientos que Foss tiene preparados para mi , Adam quiere que mi cuerpo pueda resistir el paso del tiempo y que con los años mi cuerpo aguante pero a cambio debo de dejar de veros , a las dos - Kyle ... - Sé lo que me dirás y tengo que decirte que pienso lo mismo , Amanda te quiero tanto a ti como a Jessi en mi vida y me da igual que tenga que hacer para poder tenerlo pero lo hare , por eso le dije que no lo aria - Kyle ... - Pero hay algo que quiero que hagas por mi y lo tienes que aceptar - No podía ni siquiera hablar por eso solo asentí - Tienes que salir con otros chicos

**Foss POV**

- Cuando se lo dirás Adam ? - Sabía que Adam , nada más acabar la fiesta , se iría a su apartamento así que decidí esperarlo ahí

- Tom , que sorpresa , quieres tomar algo , tengo un café colombiano que seguro que te encantara - Adam siempre evitaba esta conversación pero , después de que Kyle y él hablasen , sabía que era el momento para que le contase la verdad a Kyle

- Adam , esta vez no lo podrás evitar , tienes que decírselo , él puede ayudarte y lo sabes , si te dejas ayudar quizás ... -

- Foss sabes perfectamente que él no me puede ayudar , sabes lo que le ocurriría si lo hiciese , él es como mi hijo no le aria nada parecido - Adam evitaba mi mirada , sabía que estaba devastado por dentro por todo pero sabía que yo no podía hacer nada , solo Kyle lo podría hacer

- Adam, lo comprendo, pero al menos debes decírselo... -

* * *

**SPOILER : ** ¿ Adam sera un nuevo enemigo en la vida de Kyle ? / ¿ Kyle tendrá que abandonar a Amanda y a Jessi ? / ¿ Que nuevos ´´poderes´´ descubrirán Jessi y Kyle ? / ¿ Que ocurrirá entre Angy y Kyle ?


	2. Mis primeros problemas

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo chapter de vuestra serie favorita . Antes de nada Feliz Año a todos y espero que me perdonéis por no actualizar la semana pasada ya que habia decido coger esa semana para desempacar todo después de mi viaje a Dublín donde pase estas vacaciones de Navidad , espero que todos las hubierais disfrutado ya que estas Navidades he trabajado bastante en el fic así que espero que os guste los nuevos chapters que he creado , antes de nada quiero decir que cambiare mi forma de actualizar y lo haré cada dos semanas y los capítulos serán mas largos que en la primera temporada para que todos los podáis disfrutar y serán siempre los sábados como estaréis acostumbrados , espero que esta temporada sea como la anterior y , al menos por este episodio , seguirá habiendo misterio y intriga así que espero que los sigáis disfrutando , además de que espero que os guste la nueva pareja del fic**

**Y ahora y , como siempre , a contestar los Reviews de mis fans **

**mato : Hola de nuevo compañero me alegra ver que aun sigues leyendo mi fic . Espero que te siga gustando este nueva temporada aunque , viendo tu review veo que si y me encanta que sigas tan interesado como el primer día . Creo que te gustara esta temporada por el misterio que habrá ya que Latnok aun no ha acabado , aunque todo indique que sí . Un abrazo y espero tu review con ansia . Una alegría volver al trabajo**

**Chema : Me alegro de volver a leer noticias tuyas , mucho tiempo sin actualizar verdad ? Bueno , espero que disfrutaras de las vacaciones navideñas ya que a partir de ahora toca trabajar muy duro , cada uno en su fic . Angy es buena chica , dímelo a mí que pienso en ella todo el día , aun te queda mucho por verla ya que , como dije hace tiempo , ella será un personaje recurrente durante todo el fic así que te va a tocar verla mucho . Solo por esa escena notas que Amanda se quedara con Kyle , no te quiero quitar la ilusión ya que ni yo lo sé pero si es lo que piensas ... . Pues mira , lo de Adam y Foss lo descubrirás en este chapter y será algo que le dará la vuelta a todo así que no te pierdas ni un chapter de mi serie ya que yo no me la perderé de la tuya . Un abrazo y seguiremos en contacto**

* * *

**OPENING : watch?v=KtGkH9cTEsw**

**Kyle XY 6x02**

**Kyle POV**

Habia pasado una mala noche desde que hable con Amanda , apenas pude dormir y , cuando lo hice , solo soñé con pesadillas sobre Grace , no me podía sacar de la cabeza la cara de Amanda cuando se lo dije , parecía como decepcionada pero porque ? Solo quería que fuese libre, que pueda ser una chica normal y que no estuviese encadenada a mí. Una vez Josh me habia dicho una de esas frases filosóficas que habia visto en Internet - Si amas algo déjalo ir... si regresa es tuyo si no nunca lo fue - Nunca habia vuelta pensar en esto hasta noche, después de hablar con Adam, quería que pudiese elegir y quería que pensase en su amor por mí, desde hacia tiempo la habia notado distante conmigo como si me evitase y supuse que sería algo relacionado con mis sentimientos, quería que pensase tranquilamente sobre lo que sentía

- Kyle... - Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que apenas habia oído, Declan aun seguía desayunando y al lado de él se encontraba el periódico - Acabaste de desayunar? Llevas como cinco minutos mirando a los cereales , espera , estas intentando hacer algo con ellos ? - Declan me miraba con una sonrisa de niño pequeño , no sabía porque a la gente le encantaba mis poderes , yo los veía como una maldición algo que nunca podría dejar de tener  
- No , solo estaba pensando en anoche - Declan me miraba y sabia que no entendía nada , no le quería decir nada para que no se preocupase pero ... - Le he dicho a Amanda que saliese con otros chicos - Declan me miraba serio y sabia en lo que estaba pensado  
- Como que con otros chicos ? Kyle ... llevas enamorado de ella toda tu vida y tu le dices que salga con otros chicos , eres el listo con poderes pero a veces pareces tonto la verdad - Cuando Declan me lo dijo no me ofendí , sabía que tenía razón y ahora me habia arrepentido habérselo dicho a Amanda pero , ahora , no habia nada que pudiese hacer solo me quedaba otra cosa  
- Le voy decir lo mismo a Jessi - Declan ahora me miraba como si se me hubiese aparecido otro ojo  
- Kyle estas bien ? Creo que este es otro Kyle por que recuerdo que hace nada eras inteligente . Como le puedes decir eso a dos personas de las que tu estas enamorado y , con la gran suerte , de que ellas también estén enamoradas de ti , Kyle , no piensas o que - Sabia que me lo merecía pero lo único que quería era que ellas fuesen felices y la única manera de saberlo era que pudiese elegir , este verano las dos , estuvieron encerradas en una casa , necesitaban ver a otros chicos para saber que yo era el correcto  
- Declan , las amo y quiero saber que ellas también me aman , sé que es algo complicado de entender pero ... -  
- Kyle , tienes miedo - Cuando Declan pronuncio esas palabras me sorprendí . Miedo ? Yo ? De que debía de tener miedo - Si Kyle , tienes miedo de elegir , las amas , tú mismo lo has reconocido , las quieres a las dos y tienes miedo de si eliges a una que pasara con la otra por eso quieres que salgan con otros chicos para así , tu , no tener que elegir - Un momento , desde cuando Declan se habia convertido en mi psicólogo particular ? Solo tenía una cosa clara , prefiero a Nicole como psicóloga sin duda  
- Nunca he pensado así Declan , estas muy equivocado - No sabía porque pero una parte de mi cuerpo quería escapar de allí en ese mismo instante , así que me levante y empezó a limpiar mi taza  
- Kyle , se que te parecerá una locura pero es lo que estoy viendo , se que sonara extraño pero ... se lo que sientes - Un momento , a que venía todo esto - A mi me pasa algo parecido , ya sabes con Lori ... - Nada mas pronunciar esas palabras me gire , sabía que Declan no hablaba de sus sentimientos muchas veces por eso , quería saber lo que tenía que decir - La sigo amando pero , eso no quiere decir que no ame a Jackie , es una chica increíble con una gran inteligencia pero ... -  
- Lori tiene algo que no te deja apartar la vista de ella - Estaba tan sumido en mi consciente que no me habia dado dé cuenta de que esas palabras habían salido de mi boca  
- Exacto , es algo extraño , quiero dejar de amarla , quiero olvidarla pero en mi corazón hay algo que me llama cada vez que la veo , algo que hace imposible olvidarme de ella - Sabia a lo que se refería , yo tenía esa misma situación - Se que te pasa lo mismo con Jessi . Amas con toda tu alma a Amanda pero algo te hizo fijarte en Jessi y , ese algo , no te deja olvidarte de ella -  
- Yo ... - No sabía que decir . Declan me habia psicoanalizado y habia descubierto más cosas de las que yo solo nunca podría descifrar  
- Kyle , no quiero decir que está mal que estas enamorado de dos personas a la vez , lo que está mal es que no dejes vivir sus vidas , ser libres - Libres ...  
- Tienes razón Declan - No sabía que mas decir , Declan habia descubierto más cosas de mi que ni yo mismo daba crédito a la conversación que estábamos teniendo  
- Me alegro de que reaccionases de una vez Kyle - Levante la mirada y vi como Declan seguía desayunando . Yo me fui a mi habitación y decidí ir a dar una vuelta , quería despejarme un poco y sabía que Declan marcharía dentro de poco a entrenar con el equipo

**Jessi POV**

Porque no podía dormir ? No sabía que le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo pero desde que Kyle se habia marchado de casa mi cuerpo se habia negado a dormir , no es que no durmiera nada , sino que dormía poco y mal , siempre me despertaba a mitad de la noche y no volvía a conciliar el sueño pero , todo esto , vino desde que Kyle se habia ido . Sería que lo extrañaba ? Claro que lo extrañaba pero tanto como para que me afectase a mis sueños . Que estaría echando en falta ? Sentir su respiración todas las noches ? Saber que si tenía una pesadilla vendría a despertarme y a calmarme ? No sabía que era pero necesita volver a estar con él , a tener un mínimo contacto , a una de sus sonrisas de buenos días , algo que fuese exclusivo para mi , necesitaba hablar con él

- Jessi , a donde vas ? - Me encontraba tan sumida en mi inconsciencia que me habia olvidado de que hoy iría con Jackie de compras , no podía ir a verlo pero , lo necesitaba ...  
- Voy a prepararme para ir con Jackie al centro comercial - No sabía que podía hacer , necesitaba verlo , hablar con él solo eso pero ... no podía

**Kyle POV**

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar , Amanda , Jessi , Adam ... Que ingenuo fui cuando pensé que después de Latnok mi vida seria fácil . Quería despejarme un poco así que abrí la puerta de mi armario y cogí una camisa azul a cuadros junto a unos pantalones vaqueros , no sabía a donde iría pero , al menos , me quería ver bien , nada más acabar fui hasta el comedor y cogí las llaves del piso que habia dejado encima de la mesa que teníamos al lado del televisor , luego fui a la cocina para despedirme de Declan pero vi que no estaba así que me acerque a su habitación y toque la puerta

- Declan , voy a dar un paseo - Nadie me contesto , lo sabía perfectamente ya que oía como el agua del lavabo mientras , Declan , se lavaba los dientes

Ya que no me oía decidí dejarle una nota en la puerta de su habitación diciéndole que marchaba , salí del piso y cerré la puerta con la llave pero nada más girarme me fije en la puerta del piso de enfrente , era el piso de Angy

- Hola Angy - Vi como ella se giraba y me sonreía , parecía que habia quedado ya que llevaba un vestido demasiado veraniego para estar ya en septiembre  
- Kyle , hola - Ella me sonrió y volvió a fijarse en la puerta , parecía que intentaba cerrarla con llave pero no podía , seguramente era el pestillo de la puerta  
- Quieres que te eche una mano ? Los pestillos de estas puertas deben de estar todos mal , a nosotros nos paso lo mismo el primer día que nos instalamos - Me acerque a ella y ella me dejo la llave , vi que tenia razón , era el pestillo que no cerraba bien - Si quieres te lo puedo arreglar en un momento , solo necesito un destornillador y ...  
- Kyle ... gracias pero , en otro momento - Notaba a Angy extraña , no sé como si le pasara algo en ese mismo instante , la notaba triste , apagada pero no veía conveniente pedirle explicaciones - Y , a adónde vas ? - Estaba sumido en mis teorías de porque se encontraba así que no me diera dé cuenta de su pregunta  
- En realidad a ninguna parte , iba a dar un paseo para despejarme un poco nada mas - Cuando se lo dije note como sus ojos empezaron a brillar de emoción , que ocurría ?  
- De verdad ? Yo también , bueno ... en realidad habia quedado con un chico que conocí hace unas semanas en un café pero me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que no podía quedar - Por eso se encontraba triste . Estaría así de triste Amanda cuando le dije que no podía ir con ella al concierto ? Eso me partiría el corazón - Pero me alegro , al menos de haberme vestido para salir , sino , no te hubiera visto - Vi como sonreía y notaba como su corazón latía más rápidamente  
- Yo también me alegro de verte - No sabía porque habia soltado esas palabras , solo habia hecho que Angy empezase a enrojecerse , eso me recordaba tanto a Amanda  
- De verdad ? Yo también , si te soy sincera , desde el día que nos vimos por primera vez estuve investigando un poco sobre ti - Eso me hizo sonreír , parecía una chica decidida y eso era algo que me encantaba  
- Que te parece si vamos a tomar un café y me explicas que has descubierto sobre mi ? - Un momento , ese era yo ?  
- Claro , claro que sí , me apetece mucho - Angy sonreía como una niña a la que le habían hecho el mejor regalo del mundo y me encantaba ver esa reacción - Pero ... te importaría que fuésemos al centro comercial , es que tengo un vale de descuento en una tienda y quería ir a mirar alguna cosa que me gustase antes de nada , aunque si no te gusta la idea ... -  
- Me encanta la idea , solo a cambio de una cosa - Angy se puso seria y se acerco a mí , no sabía porque pero notaba como , mi corazón como el suyo , aumentaba rápidamente  
- Pídeme cualquier cosa - Porque no podía apartar mi mirada de sus labios ? Porque sentía la necesidad de besarla hasta el cansancio ? No podía sentir esto  
- Que vayamos en tu coche . Declan tiene entrenamiento con el equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad y no tengo otro coche - Me habia separado de ella , notaba que si pasaba un segundo mas tan cerca de ella no podría evitarlo y la besaría  
- Ahí si claro no hay problema - Esta día sería muy largo

**Amanda POV**

Kyle , porque me haces esto ? Después de decidir luchar hasta el final por ti me dices que tengo que salir con otros chicos , no sé lo que te pasa por la cabeza ? Me quieres por eso me quieres dejar libre la elección de estar con quien quiera o ya no sientes nada por mi y quieres que salga con otros chicos para estar con Jessi ? No entiendo que hacer , mi mente me dice que salga con otros chicos que me olvide de ti pero mi corazón me dice que tengo que seguir luchando por ti , que esto solo es una prueba más . No sé qué hacer , no sé cómo actuar

- Amanda , estas bien ? - Como iba a estar bien , tenía el corazón destrozado  
- Si mama , estoy bien solo estoy un poco cansada nada mas - Sabia que tenía que levantarme para que mi madre me viese bien pero no podía  
- Desde que llegaste ayer estas muy rara , no te habrá hecho algo verdad ? - Tenia que reconocerlo , a veces las ideas de mi madre me causaban gracia pero hoy no estaba para aguantar uno de sus interrogatorios  
- No mama , estoy bien solo creo que algo que tome ayer me ha sentado mal nada mas - Me habia sentado mal que la persona a quien amo me diga que tengo que salir con otros chicos  
- Estas segura ? No sé , te noto extraña - Quería a mi madre de verdad , pero en ese momento desee que la tierra la tragase , sabía que las lagrimas llegarían rápidamente a mis ojos y no quería que mi madre me preguntase porque estaba llorando , solo la preocuparía mas  
- Si mama , solo necesito descansar un poco y contigo no lo puedo hacer . Si quieres , después , me haces un interrogatorio pero ahora estoy demasiado cansando como para responder tus preguntas -  
- Después hablaremos de eso no tengas dudas . Me voy a hacer la compra si necesitas algo llámame vale ? - Lo que necesitaba era descansar  
- Vale mama . Hasta luego -

**Jessi POV**

Lo necesitaba , lo necesitaba de una manera de la que nunca pensé sentir , quería estar a su lado , quería dormirme en su pecho y oír los latidos de su corazón , quería que me acariciase el pelo para que supiera que nada iría mal , que solo estábamos él y yo , sin ninguna preocupación pero ... No , tenía que haber aceptado ir con Jackie de compras , sabía que era para atraer su atención pero ...

- Jessi , Jackie ya ha llegado - Estaba demasiado sumida en mi misma y eso no me gustaba , ya que , desde que Kyle se marcho , cada vez que pienso en él me ocurre lo mismo , entro en un sueño despierta , me levante de mi cama y salí al pasillo para ver a Jackie , llevaba un vestido con flores , algo , para mí , demasiado fresco para los fríos días de Seattle  
- Estas preparada Jessi - Jackie me sonreía y yo asentí rápidamente , no sabía porque pero , una parte de mi , se encontraba nerviosa - Muy bien , pues vámonos - Yo cogí rápidamente mi bolso y nos fuimos , después de despedirme de los Trager . Cuando estuvimos en el coche , sentí como mis piernas temblaban , que me pasaba ? Tenía la sensación de que algo no iba del todo bien  
- Jackie , y que vamos a hacer ? - Quería olvidarme de esa sensación y que mejor manera que hablar con Jackie , ya que siempre me hacia desconectar de todo  
- En primer lugar iremos al centro comercial y iremos de tiendas , ahí miraremos alguna ropa para que Kyle babee contigo - Yo solo sonreí , sabía que Jackie hablaba figuradamente - Así que te quiero ver dispuesta para andar más que en un maratón -  
- Jackie , te lo agradezco de verdad todo esto - Quería que supiera la gratitud que le tenía en aquel momento  
- No me agradezcas nada Jessi , desde que supe la verdad , estuve pensando en que lo tendrías que haber sufrido y quiero ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites , eres una gran chica . Además , si te digo la verdad , creo que arias muy buena pareja con Kyle - Mire a Jackie y me sonroje , yo hacía buena pareja con Kyle ? Era algo que no me imaginaba - Lo debes de echar de menos no ? - Eso me saco de mi burbuja y me hizo fijarme en ella , como podía ser que supiese lo que me pasaba ?  
- Bastante - Jackie paro en un semáforo y me agarro de la mano y la mire , ella estaba sonriendo - Jessi , se lo que se siente separarte de la persona que quieres , a mi me pasa continuamente con Declan y no es rara la noche en las que le llamo solo para poder oír su voz - Yo seguí mirando fijamente a los ojos a Jackie y no sé porque empezaba a sentir lo mismo que estaba sintiendo ella y , mi corazón , empezaba a tener el mismo ritmo que el de ella , que estaba pasando ? - Jessi ? Este bien ? - De repente , deje de sentir lo mismo que Jackie , será una nueva habilidad ?  
- Sí , estoy bien , solo un pequeño mareo - Jackie me volvió a mirar y luego dirigió su vista a la carretera donde el semáforo ya estaba en verde . Que está pasando conmigo ?

**Kyle POV**

Algo habia pasado , notaba como si algo extraño habia ocurrido , Jessi ... estaría bien ? Solo se podía tratar de ella , ya que era la única que tenía la capacidad de conectarse con mi cuerpo y mente , pero ... Y si le habia pasado algo ? Tenía que llamarla , quería ... no , necesitaba saber que estaba bien

- Kyle , te encuentras bien ? - Me habia olvidado completamente de Angy , nos encontrábamos en la tienda donde , Angy , tenía el valle de descuento - Te noto extraño , te pasa algo ?  
- No es nada , solo fue un pequeño mareo , no me gustan mucho las aglomeraciones de gente y esta tienda lo parece - Era la verdad , parecía que , al ser los últimos días de vacaciones , todas las parejas habia decidido ir de compras ya que en la tienda , habia demasiadas parejas bastantes jóvenes  
- Quieres que salgamos a tomar un poco el aire ? - Cuando me fije en sus ojos no podía negarle nada y , aunque necesitaba hablar con Angy , quería complacerla  
- No es necesario , me encuentro bien , solo espero no perderme por aquí - Angy me sonrió y acerco una mano a la mía para agarrarla , tenía un piel tan suave  
- Así no te perderás te lo aseguro - Angy seguía sonriéndome pero seguía agarrando mi mano para seguir mirando varios vestidos .

No sabía porque pero , el tacto de la mano de Angy me hacía sentir seguro , que nada me iba a ocurrir mientras siguiera cogiéndole de la mano , sabía que eso era improbable pero tenía esa seguridad .

- Kyle , que te parece este vestido ? - Deje de pensar por un momento y me concentre en lo que habia delante de mí , Angy habia entrado en un probador y habia salido de él con un vestido rojo con un escote en V . No sabía que decirle , estaba preciosa con ese vestido y , no solo por lo corto que era , ya que le llegaba a medio muslo , sino porque ... no sé , habia algo que me habia dejado mirándola - Y bien ? - Angy estaba sonriendo y yo no sabía qué hacer , le parecería tonto , pero no sabía que decirle ya que notaba que cualquier palabra que saliese de mi boca no sería ni la mitad de lo que sentía en este momento - Me lo llevare , me encanta la cara que pusiste - Después habia entrado tan rápidamente como habia salido , no sabía que me habia pasado pero me habia quedado hipnotizado por todo

**Amanda POV**

Tenía que levantarme , no podía pasarme toda la mañana preguntándome porque Kyle habia decidido eso , mi madre aun no habia llegado así que me daría tiempo a cambiarme y también a tomarme una ducha . En mi mente solo habia lugar para Kyle en este momento y eso era algo que no me gustaba , ya que , solo pensaba porque me habia dicho que tenía que salir con otros chicos . Empecé a levantarme cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta , me extrañaba que fuese mi madre ya que , ella , siempre lleva unas llaves en el coche para cuando se le olvidan en casa , así que me puse una bata y baje para abrir la puerta

- Buenos Días - Abrí la puerta y vi a un hombre , era Foss - Foss , que sorpresa , que haces aquí ? - Me alegraba verlo en este momento , sería una buena manera de olvidarme de Kyle durante un tiempo  
- Hola Amanda , puedo pasar ? - Yo le sonreí y le deje pasar sin ningún impedimento para luego llevarlo hasta nuestra sala de estar donde nos sentamos en un sofá - Estabas durmiendo ? Lo siento - Yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza  
- No pasa nada Foss ya era demasiado tarde para estar en cama . No crees ? - Foss solo sonrió y luego me fije que llevaba algo en las manos . Qué sería ?  
- Bueno , yo solo quería hablar contigo sobre la beca de la Universidad , aquí la tengo - Foss me paso el papel y lo abrí . Era una fotocopia de una beca de la Universidad de Washington , pero ...  
- Foss , como puede ser que me den tanto dinero por solo estudiar ? - Me fije claramente en el dinero que me iban a dar y , aparte de estudios completamente pagados , me daban unos 3.000$ para gastos , esto era demasiado , yo no podía gastar 3000$ mensuales - Foss , esto debe de estar mal , será mejor que hables con ... -  
- Amanda , todo está bien , ayer te dije que tenía unos amigos en la Universidad que me debían varios favores y aquí esta uno de ellos , sabía que te ibas a negar por eso ya te han ingresado todo el dinero en una cuenta que abrí con tu nombre - Sabia que Foss podía hacer lo que quisiera pero ... darme 3000$ mensuales por solo estudiar era demasiado , aparte , una cuenta a mi nombre ? En ese momento , me di de cuenta de que Foss podría hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiese  
- Foss yo ... - No sabía que decir , si negarme y decirle que no lo quería o abrazarlo y darle las gracias  
- Amanda , disfrútalos vale sabes que esto es a cambio de algo - De repente , toda la conversación que tuve con Foss me salto a la mente , claro , era a cambio de no alejarme de Kyle pero ... - Amanda que pasa ? - Seria mejor que se lo contase , si después me quisiera quitar la beca , lo entendería  
- Ayer , cuando Kyle me acompaño a casa estuvimos hablando - Foss asintió y note como me miraba fijamente a los ojos , yo no lo podía resistir y baje la mirada , no sabía si me podría otra vez a llorar pero no quería que me viese en ese momento - Kyle me dijo que debía de salir con otros chicos - Cuando dije eso volví a notar todo lo que note anoche y era algo que quería dejar en el fondo de mi corazón  
- No puede ser ... - Note con Foss me habia dejado de mirar y yo levante la mirada el miraba al suelo y parecía que estaba pensando profundamente algo - Amanda , hay algo que tienes que saber ... - Foss seguía sin mirarme y era algo que no me gustaba , algo no estaba bien - Pero , antes , me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie , ni siquiera a Kyle ya que cuando lo sabrás querrás estar a su lado en todo momento - Foss levanto la mirada y no me gustaba pero yo quería saber de qué se trataba así que asentí con la cabeza y me fije en él - Kyle va a morir

**Jessi POV**

No me gustaba para nada la sensación de estar en una tienda , no sabía porque pero me parecían lugares donde la gente se encerraba como hormigas solamente para conseguir una pieza de ropa pero , ahora , yo era parte de ese hormiguero y , parecía , que Jackie se encontraba de lo mas agosto siendo parte de eso

- Que te parece esto ? - Jackie habia cogido una camiseta que , en mi opinión , tenía demasiado escote y creo que con un simple movimiento Kyle podría verme igual que en la ducha  
- No crees que tiene demasiado escote Jackie - Cuando se lo dije Jackie sonrió y lo puso en la cesta , parecía que cualquier opinión que le diese no le importase , pero sabía que ella tenía mejor gusto que yo  
- Jessi , debes de ser más atrevida con Kyle aparte del vestuario debes de cambiar varias cosas de tu comportamiento con él - Jackie iba de pasillo en pasillo buscando ropa que añadir a la cesta para luego ir a probarla  
- Como que más atrevida ? No lo entiendo - Estaba en el probador y estaba hablando con Jackie mientras me ponía una minifalda que estaba demasiado por encima de mis rodillas y una camiseta negra que dejaba mis hombros al aire  
- Si , mas coqueta con Kyle , tienes que parecer , no sé , una chica débil , eso a los chicos les encanta , les encanta ser nuestros caballeros de brillante armadura - Esas palabras me recordaban muchísimo a la conversación que tuve con Kyle acerca de Amanda cuando ella tenía el chip de Latnok  
- Pero yo no soy débil , se cuidarme de mi misma - Mi mire en el espejo y corrí la cortina para que Jackie me pudiese ver  
- Por eso , debes de parecer débil por eso tendré que enseñarte algunas cosa - Jackie hizo que diese dos vueltas y volví a entrar al probador  
- Como qué ? Llorar cuando se me rompa una uña - Yo me reí pero al no tener contestación por parte de Jackie decidí dejar mis chistes para mí misma  
- No pero ahí cosas , pequeños detalles , que hacen que un chico se fije en ti - Yo me cambie otra vez de ropa , esta vez era un vestido de verano demasiado corto que tenia la espalda al aire y con un color azul marino que , para ser sincera , me encantaba  
- Como cual ? - A decir verdad me parecía interesante lo que me decía Jackie , ya que sabía que cada consejo que me daba me podía acercar un poquito más a Kyle  
- Conociendo como es Kyle , un punto a tu favor serán tus ojos , tus ojos son hermosos y estoy segura de que Kyle se ha fijado demasiadas veces en ellos , por eso quisiera que tengas algo para realzar tus ojos - Me mire al espejo y me fije en mis ojos , mis ojos no me parecían algo de otro mundo pero sabía , por palabra de Kyle , que mis ojos eran algo que le encantaba  
- Jackie , tenemos mucho que hacer -  
- Tenemos todo el día -

**Kyle POV**

Que me estaba ocurriendo ? Porque no podía solo olvidarme de ella , la conocía poco , muy poco , pero aquí estaba deseando volver a mirar esos ojos , poder besar sus labios , poder tocar su piel

- Kyle , quieres que vayamos a tomar un café ? Creo que ya he acabado de comprar durante un buen tiempo - Como no podía enamorarme de ella ? Era perfecta , en todos los sentidos , era graciosa , atenta , cariñosa ... pero ... - Kyle , me estas escuchando ? - Amanda y Jessi merecían que yo me olvidase de ella , ellas han tenido que soportar todo esto durante mucho tiempo y , yo , una noche que salgo con los chicos , me enamoro de una chica que es idéntica a ellas dos - Kyle , estas bien ? -  
- Que ? - Angy me estaba hablando pero , estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos , que no habia oído ninguna palabra de lo que me habia dicho  
- Estas bien ? Te noto un poco raro - Ella tenía razón , desde esta mañana me habia sentido raro pero no era por otra cosa que por Amanda , que estará haciendo ahora ? Necesito verla pero ... habia quedado en tomar un café con Angy y no la iba a dejar sola ahora  
- No es nada Angy , es solo que las tiendas me agobian demasiado - Como un hombre no podía enamorarse de una chica así , esa sonrisa es única para cualquier persona  
- Pues que te parece si vamos a tomar un café , lo tienes bien merecido por aguantarme tanto tiempo mirando ropa - Yo sonreí y solo asentí necesitaba descansar un poco

**Amanda POV**

Kyle va a morir ... esas palabras se repetían en mi mente desde que Foss las habia dicho . Esto tenía que ser una broma , una broma de mal gusto . De repente note como mi estomago se revolvía y como mi visión se empezaba a nublar , notaba todo mi cuerpo como si hubiera tenía un colapso porque lo único que quería en ese momento , era vomitar

- Amanda te encuentras bien - Foss se acerco a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro , ahora mismo no me importaba para nada como me sentía , solo quería saber porque Foss me habia dicho eso  
- Como que morir ? No lo entiendo Foss - Foss sabía que quería saber porque iba a pasar eso y él parecía estar pensando en algo , estaría pensando en que palabras utilizar para contármelo ?  
- Amanda , no creo que debas saber lo detalles solo te lo dije por ... -  
- Foss , porque me has dicho que Kyle se va a morir , si es una broma , es una broma de muy mal gusto pero si es verdad quiero saber por qué me dices eso - Notaba como empezaba a marearme , no sabía porque me estaba pasando esto pero quería que todo esto se fuera de una vez  
- Amanda ... - Foss me miro como queriendo saber que decirme , como empezar para que no me resultase tan doloroso - El cuerpo humano tiene un límite dependiendo de cada persona , algunas personas son mas rápidas y se cansan menos y otras se cansan más deprisa , eso es lo que le ocurre al cuerpo de Kyle , cada vez que Kyle utiliza sus poderes , su cuerpo tiene que sobrepasar los límites ya que , su cuerpo , es igual que el nuestro y , por tanto , tiene las mismas capacidades físicas que nosotros . Cada vez que su cuerpo sobrepasa esos límites , el corazón de Kyle recibe un latigazo que , normalmente no se nota , ya que esos latigazos son frenados pero si su cuerpo sigue sobrepasando esos niveles demasiado tiempo , los latigazos se hacen mas rápidos y se notan mas por eso , llegara un momento en el que el cuerpo de Kyle reciba un latigazo y su corazón se pare , por eso sabemos que Kyle va a morir - Kyle ... - No sabemos cuando ocurrirá eso ya que depende de cuánto tiempo utiliza sus poderes y de su constancia - Quería hablar , quería preguntarle que podíamos hacer para salvar a Kyle , que podía hacer yo para poder ayudarle ...  
- Eso quiere decir que Jessi también le pasara lo mismo ? - Levante la cabeza y vi como Foss jugaba con sus manos para luego negarme con la cabeza  
- El cuerpo de Jessi fue creado para que no tenga los limites de una persona normal y corriente , además , esto lo hemos descubierto cuando ,después de la explosión de Latnok , le hicimos una resonancia a Kyle para así saber cómo estaba y luego de hacer varias pruebas nos dimos de cuenta de que las pistolas eléctricas que tenía en Latnok llegaban directamente al corazón de Kyle aunque fuese parado varias veces , por eso , la barrera que detenía esos latigazos se habia debilitado mucho después de que le disparado tantas veces con la pistola eléctrica , sino fuera por eso , Kyle podría utilizar sus poderes con cierta normalidad sin que hubiera ningún problema - No podía hablar , Kyle habia luchado en vano para liberarse de Latnok - Pero quiero que me prometas una cosa Amanda , esto nadie debe de saberlo . Entiendes ? . Ni los Trager , ni Jessi o Declan y menos Kyle - No me sorprendió para nada que nos le quisieran contar nada a los Trager o a sus amigos pero a Kyle , estaba segura de que él encontraría alguna solución a su problema - Queremos que Kyle disfrute de su libertad sin preocupaciones , queremos que sea feliz ... -  
- No hay nada que podamos hacer ? - Las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos , quería llorar quería despistarme en mi cama y saber que esto solo era una pesadilla  
- Adam y yo estábamos investigando pero nada , la única manera de que podamos hacer algo es ... - Foss se habia callado . Habia una posibilidad de salvar a Kyle y no la iban a utilizar ?  
- Que es ? Que podemos hacer para salvar a Kyle . Dímelo - No podía parar de llorar , esto era un duro golpe para mí y quería saber que podía hacer para salvarlo  
- La única posibilidad es sacar a Cassidy y Grace de la cárcel , ellos son los únicos que pueden salvar a Kyle


End file.
